cardskitchenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 101
Episode 101 is the 1st episode of Season 1 of Cards' Kitchen. The chefs were to cook their signature dishes and attempt to complete the very first dinner service in the grand opening of Cards' Kitchen. Synopsis The episode begins with a introduction to the show that includes what Cards has achieved as a chef, and some clips of future episodes. The chefs arrive in black vans in their already divided at Cards' Kitchen. Maître D' David Ferman introduces himself and the sous chefs to them and gives them a tour of the kitchen. David gave a lengthy speech that eventually leads to him pointing to the upstairs where Cards is standing with his arms crossed. He comes down and gives the chefs instructions on what to do in Cards' Kitchen. He says that the average day will consist of one team challenge in the morning followed by a dinner service in the evening. Cards then tells the chefs that their first challenge begins right now, and it is there signature dish challenge. The chefs get in the kitchen and cook their signature dishes which leads into the theme song. The chefs finish their signature dishes and place them in a line of the counter for Cards to judge. Chef Ramsey will judge the dishes on a scale from 1 to 5, with 1 being the worst, and 5 being the best. First up is Mega from the blue team and Usagi from the red team. Mega got 2 for his fried chicken being too soggy, but Usagi got a 4 for her New York strip steak. Xboy scored a 3 for his deconstructed hot dog, while Lucy scored a 1 for her burger barely having any flavor. The score was tied up again, but Goodge put the blue team in a hole for his drenched spinach salad which scored a 1, and Jay gave the red team a decent lead with a 4 for his penne pasta. Chip somewhat got the blue team back on track with grilled chicken that Cards said was the best dish so far, and he scored a 5, but Pennies was able to barely maintain the lead for the red team with his chicken noodle soup that scored a 3. Danger scored a 4 for his duck, while Foxy scored a 3 for his flatbread pizza, tying the score up again. James' grilled pork and Thomas' stuffed pepper both scored a 3. Michael was up next for the blue team, but Cards said the plate looks like a mess. Michael said his dish was called "a plate of fun," however, this only further angered Cards and Cards lifted up a tomato, that looked canned, and Michael said it was canned. This leads to Cards asking Michael if he wants to go home right now. Michael apologized for his dish, and says he wants to stay. Cards angrily throws away his dish and tells him to fuck off back in line, his dish earning a 1. Alien was next, who scored a decent 3 on his chicken over fried rice. With the red team leading once again, Smack's garlic buttered sea bass amazes Cards, and he scored a 5. Chris made three cupcakes, which really pissed Cards off as he didn't want desserts, so Chris scored a 1. There were only two dishes left with the blue team leading by 2 points. Erik went first for the red team, and Cards was absolutely stunned by how good his halibut was, and Erik scored a 5. Tony needed 3 points to tie it up, and 4 points to win. Tony's filet mignon was cooked perfectly, but Cards said it lacked flavor. Cards ultimately decided to score it a 2, giving the win to the red team. The red team got to have dinner with Cards in Los Angeles, while the blue team had to reorganized the former Hell's Kitchen to make it Cards' Kitchen. During the punishment, Tony got mad at his team for "underperforming" and he refused to participate in the punishment. Xboy was angered by this as Tony himself had only scored a 1, and he told David about it, who scolded Tony for not participating. This was a wakeup call to Tony, and he immediately started participating the the challenge afterwards. During the reward, some of the members of the red team asked questions to Cards, and they all ate dinner. Both teams got back into the kitchen to prepare for the grand opening of Hell's Kitchen. Xboy still has animosity towards Tony, and he feels he is not a team player. Michael is having trouble getting his station prepared for the service, worrying the team. Cards asked David to open Cards' Kitchen for the first time, he does, and the customers start coming in. Cards' menu is the exact same as the old Hell's Kitchen menu, but in addition to that, there will be a clam table side station, run by Usagi and Jay for the red team, and Xboy and Danger for the blue team. In the blue team, the service got off to a poor start due to Michael serving undercooked risotto first, and then overcooked risotto next. He was barely able to recover after that. The blue team then had a flawless performance on entrees, and they managed to complete service. Things could not be the same for the red team. Their service also got off to a bad start, with Alien serving raw scallops and Thomas serving over seasoned risotto. They did move on to entrees, but were cut short after Alien burnt an arctic char, and Lucy served raw beef wellington twice. The red team was kicked out of the kitchen, and Cards told them that he knew that their challenge win was too good to be true. The blue team won the service. The red team had to nominate two chefs. In the dorms, Alien was easily decided as the first nominee for fucking up on fish on bot appetizers and entrees. They were then stuck on whether to nominate Thomas or Lucy. Cards asked Usagi for the nominees. Their first nominee was Alien for starting the service off poor and ending the service poorly. Their second nominee was Thomas for also setting the team off to a bad start. After pleading their cases, Cards called up Thomas, only to tell him to go back in line, eliminating Alien. "When Alien goes back to whatever planet he is from with the other aliens, they better hope he is the one not in charge of food." Triva *This is the very first episode of Cards' Kitchen. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 1 Episodes